


To Dance With You

by Marandawrites



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23017957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marandawrites/pseuds/Marandawrites
Summary: On a quiet night at Valerius' estate, the apprentice he'd been seeing for some time asks him for a dance.
Relationships: Apprentice/Valerius (The Arcana), Valerius (The Arcana)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	To Dance With You

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a writing prompt ask I received on my tumblr. I really enjoyed writing it so I thought I'd share it here as well! I typically don't use my OCs in fics I post. I prefer leaving the main character ambiguous so you, the reader, can put your own character or yourself into the role. My OC was requested for the prompt so it was written with her in mind and I hope you all don't mind. I hope you enjoy it and thank you for reading!

Balter: to dance gracelessly, but with enjoyment 

She hummed quietly to herself as she ran delicate fingers along the spines of well loved tomes. She was idly looking for something to read, but the song stuck in her head left her distracted and restless. This often happened on the days she practiced her violin. She gave up her search with a sigh. She knew it was pointless. She wouldn’t be able to concentrate even if she wanted to. As she turned to return to her chair she looked to him. The warm light of the fireplace softened his features. He seemed lost in the book laid in his lap and a glass of wine he nursed rested in his hand. Peace was not something Valerius was familiar with, but he wore it well.

The smitten smile grew on her lips as she approached him. They’d been each other’s well kept secret for a while now. At the palace or around Vesuvia it was lingering glances, stolen touches, and if they were so bold a quick kiss when they found a moment alone. But at his estate the facade fell away. They indulged in each other with the time they had there. That night was no different.

Her fingers trailed along the back of the chair as she walked around. She leaned in closer to see what he was reading. “Is this one any better than the one you were reading last night?” 

“Somewhat, it is rather dry. Considerably better written, but that has done little to redeem it.” He sighed as he placed the ribbon bookmark on the page. “Could you not find anything?” 

“Not necessarily, I just can’t seem to focus. The piece I’ve been practicing is stuck in my head. I thought about practicing in here while you read, but that doesn’t sound appealing either.” She explained as she laid her head against his chair. 

He looked to her, his soft champagne eyes admiring her. “I am interested to hear how that’s coming along.” 

“I’ll show you soon,I promise.” She grinned as she leaned in, leaving a light kiss on his cheek. An idea struck her as she pulled back. “I do have something in mind if you’ll indulge me.” 

He raised an eyebrow as he waited for her to continue. Her face warmed as she nervously weighed her words. “The masquerade is a few weeks away. As embarrassing as it is to admit, I don’t know how to dance. I mean,” She laughed, “Not formally or more than a few simple steps of a waltz. I wanted to know, since I know you will be attending it too, if you would teach me.” 

“ You want me to teach you how to dance?” His expression had fallen. She was aware that it would be a long shot. She knew that if he did attend it would purely be for appearances and he would go alone. As much as she wanted to believe he would go with her, this was still so new and unsure for them to be so bold. It was merely a dream. 

“Yes, if you would be so inclined. I am not asking you to go with me.” Despite how greatly she ached to. “I am only asking for you to teach me. Here where it is only us and the world is none the wiser.” 

There was a long pause, the regret washed over her like a tidal wave. 

“Nevermind,I shou--” She began, but he raised a hand to interrupt her. 

“I will teach you,” He sighed, his voice rich with defeat. “But I can’t promise it will be what you’re expecting. It has been sometime I’ve accompanied anyone in a dance.” 

She took his hand into hers, smiling as brightly as the sun as she looked to him. “Whatever you are willing to teach me is enough.” 

A ghost of a smile crossed his lips as he set his glass down on the table next to his chair. He guided her to the small area in front of the fireplace. “Show me what you know.” 

Mari fought back her eagerness as she moved his hand to her waist. She placed her hand on his shoulder and squeezed their still conjoined hands.She looked up to him with nervous adoration in her eyes. “On my count. 1, 2, 3…” She stepped forward, leading them in a timid waltz. Forward, left, then right--she tripped, stepping on her own foot. Her face warm with blush as she cursed herself under her breath with a laugh. It was back, not right. 

“Mari..” His voice broke her thoughts, she cleared her throat and smiled. 

“I got this, let’s try again.” She straightened back up, her eyes going to their feet. She counted and again then fell into the steps. Forward, left, back, right and again. Forward, left--and she stepped on her foot, falling forward again. “Damn it. I’m sorry.”

“Why are you apologizing?” There was a gentleness to his voice. She sighed, laughing softly. It was silly, stupid even. 

“I keep messing up,” She wasn’t mad, she found it a little funny seeing how she is clumsy by nature. Yet in the same respect she wanted to impress him. She was not from his world. She knew that, while she learned the social graces and dressed the part, she felt like nothing more than an actress at times. He made her feel at home, but that still didn’t completely stop her from second guessing herself at times. “I wanted to impress you with what I do know.” 

His elegant fingers rested under her chin, lifting her gaze to meet his own. “You have countless times, Mari. A misstep while we dance will not change my mind.” A smile grew on her lips to match his own. It was a rare and wonderful sight. “Now, may I lead this time?” 

“Of course,” she reached for his hand, falling back into position with him. Her eyes held his, as he guided them. Soft, slow almost calculated steps. It was like falling in love. They fall into a rhythm, the push and pull of the other. 

Mari pulled away, spinning away from him elegantly, still holding on to his hand. She laughed as she looked over to him, she could have sworn she heard him chuckle. “Am I doing this right?” 

“Perfectly,” He nodded, as he tugged at her hand and she gracefully twirled back to him. Wrapping herself into him, leaning back against his chest. She lifted her head to look up at him. 

“Still think so? Am I masquerade ready?”

“I do, you didn’t need my help. “ 

“What do you mean? I have no idea what I’m doing on the dance floor.” He raised an eyebrow at her comment and she laughed. “Okay, I did know more than I let on, but maybe I wanted to dance with you. Is that so wrong?” 

He sighed softly, wrapping both arms around her waist. “No, but you could have asked.”

“It’s that easy? Does this mean if I asked you at the masquerade you’d say yes?” 

He pauses, his arms tightening around her. “It would be distasteful for me to turn down another member of the court down, but others may talk.” 

“And what would they talk about? How good we look together?” 

“No, it would be less tasteful, more scandalous. I’d rather not subject you to that.” 

“Because you know what that’s like.” She knew the whispers, the rumors of an affair long past. “People will always talk, Valerius. We are guilty of that. The difference is that we have the power to choose what they talk about before they do.” 

“What do you mean?” 

Mari pulled away from his arms, turning back to face him. She raised her hand to caress his cheek. 

“We go together. I will be your date. I know you don’t wish for the world to know of us just yet, but the longer we hide the harder it is to stay hidden. I’m tired, Valerius. We don’t have to tell them the whole truth, but we can play with the idea. Introduce them to us in our own time.” 

He turned his face into her touch, kissing her palm. He hummed softly. “I will consider it.” 

“What will it take for me to convince you? Don’t you deserve to enjoy it for once?” 

His arm snaked around her waist, pulling her closer to him. “I can think of a few ways.” He breathed as he closed the space between them with kiss.


End file.
